Lint rollers are well known for use in removing micro-debris. In use, such lint rollers are typically coated with adhesive masking tape sheets wound around a cylindrical core which rotates. When the adhesive tape becomes contaminated with micro-debris, the contaminated adhesive sheet is then peeled off and discarded, readying a subsequent adhesive sheet for more use.
There are several known types and styles of lint rollers. Examples of such prior art devices are McKay, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,465 and 4,399,579, Kucera, U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,616 and Stetson U.S. Pat. No. D342,610. With respect to the known prior art, the devices demonstrate many disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the manner of removing contaminated adhesive sheets. The known lint rollers provide for loosening the adhesive with a fingernail, and pulling down to separate the contaminated adhesive sheet. This presents an obstacle of successfully keeping the sheet in a whole form and therefore preventing the contaminated sheet from separating from itself.
Another disadvantage present in prior art lint rollers is the difficulty of removing a contaminated adhesive sheet and avoiding gripping other non-contaminated sheets which tend to stick to the contaminated sheet. Accidental gripping of non-contaminated sheets results in waste of the adhesive sheets and frustration to the user.
Further, known lint removers rollers are small in size. The disadvantages that occur due to the small size of such lint rollers are discomfort and considerable time to operate the lint roller when attempting to use these devices on a large area.